Wuthering Heights
by Magenta-A-Domestic
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. at chapter 4 its get better. They firts three is a bit slow   Don't judge,and please reviews.  It's about Columbia and Magentas friendship, from start to end. It will probably follow the movie.
1. How it all started

**How it all started(short)**

Magenta was not in her greatest mood the sixth of November. Her master had told her earlier that day that they should have a new.. Servant, home in a couple of hours. She didn't like it. Master had those "servants" before. They weren't there for weary long – like 2 months if they were lucky. But every one of them always concerned up the whole castle before they leaved. And the master _didn't like it. _He got in he's poorest moods and if you disturbed him just a little, he could bring the whip. She shivered a bit of the thought of it. She took up the duster, and continued her duties. But not too long – the doorbell rang.

The first thought Magenta got of the red-haired girl, or the new servant, was "wow, she's young"  
>But then she looked a bit closer, and the girl just looked like 2-3 years younger. She introduced herself as Columbia. The voice was high-pitched. <em>Really<em> high-pitched. _Columbia. Pfft. What a name_. But then she realized that her name was Magenta. Like the color.

It took a while before Magenta started liked here. First she find her annoying, always run after her, when she didn't was with her master. Talked about earth things. And that voice... She couldn't stand it. And she had to share room with her. But it all changed, a half year after their first meet. Columbia ran into their room, distraught. Black eyeliner tears ran down her eyes, and Magenta couldn't ignore it. "What the matter, Columbia?" she said at the same time painting her toenails. Columbia sniffled, shook her head. While doing that, the short red hair locked like a.. Magenta tried to find the word... a lightening, odd enough. "Why shall I tell you? You don't like me anyway" she whispered miserable. Magenta felt a little stitch in the heart, and quit painted her toes. She glanced up, tried to find eye contact. "What have you got that from?" Columbia stared back "Oh Magenta don't be silly. I know that none of you…" she started cry again "like.. Me" Magenta didn't know how to answer. So she shut up. "Frank.. doesn't love me. I'm just a toy. "She sat down in her little read armchair. Hiding her face with her hands. Magenta stood up. A sudden anger appeared in her chest. "Columbia, you listen to me. Maste… Ehrm, Frank can be... charming to some people. But don't fall in love with him. Okay?" Columbia slowly nodded. Blew her nose in the pajamas. And then, she suddenly went up and gave Magenta a long hug. "Thank you" she slowly whispered.


	2. Delivery Boy

_**Delivery boy**_

After a while Frank started working on he's muscle man. So Columbia where restless. And she couldn't talk with Magenta 24/7. She had her _duties._ Oh gosh what she hated daytime. She walked around for what seemed like hours, in her and Magentas small room. Read old magazines she already had read. Suddenly, a small cooing came from her stomach, and she decided to order some pizza.

"Hello-"she started, but got interrupt. "Denton pizza.. yeah hello" a strong voice. Male. "I wanna order a pizza, hm.. a Vezuvio I think. " "Aha. Do you want us to send a delivery boy?" "Yes that should be nice." "Where do you live?"

Thirty-five minutes later the doorbell rang. She ran down the stairs, opened the door. She couln't wait to eat the pizza, she where completely starving. But when she saw him – the delivery boy – her heart jumped up to the troth. The feeling ran of her, and a silly smile began to grow in her face.

"Why do you live here? Middle of nowhere. Pretty damn hard to get here. Whatever. Here's your pizza. " She smiled. He had dark hair, nearly black, in a rockabilly haircut. Dark eyes. Leather jacket. Quite.. big. But she didn't mind. Columbia received the pizza, placed it behind her. She wasn't hungry anymore. "I'm Columbia" He didn't react to her voice. "Eddie"

Columbia painted Magenta toenails while Magenta herself smoked. Columbia started talking about, surprise, Eddie. She had already told the story, hm…about 2 or 3 times. Magenta sighed. "What?" Columbia hissed.  
>"Columbia, you have already told me that story.. And how do you know he's actually going to call you?"<br>"Magenta, he.."  
>"Asked about your number. Yeah. <em>I know that.<em> But it aren't your phone number, it's.. Its Franks castle you know. So, its _he's _phone."she said a bit bored.  
>Columbia crossed her arms. Pursed lip.<br>"Oh, don't be such a child" Magenta said and punched her on the shoulder. Columbia muttered inaudible, and continued painting Magenta's toenails.

Next morning Magenta awoke because the telephone rang. She couldn't help it – a little smile started growing in her face. She heard Columbia sneak up. "Hello? Yepp, its Columbia!" Magenta slowly opened one eye. Columbia stood with a wide grin in her face. She heard the male voice: -"oh sorry if I woke you up, but I go to work about a.. Half an hour." Magenta decided to not listen to their.. little chat. So she closed her eyes again. Trummed with her fingers. Columbia giggled to something... What he's name? Right, Eddie, said. She _sounded_ like a child. "Yeah sure. Or wait.." Columbia glanced at Magenta. "Tonight.. um.." Magenta did thump-up. "Sure! Can you pick me up at seven o'clock? Great! "A small blush appeared on Columbia's cheeks. "He called" she squeaked. "Congrats"

They couldn't talk more than that. Magenta should do breakfast, clean the lab.. And then make lunch, dinner. And at six o'clock Columbia where with Eddie. So Magenta where bored. She could talk with Riff Raff – but he had got in a kind of a bad mood the latest months. Probably jealous. Pfft. The weak float by, and Columbia where gone mostly of the time.  
>One day, when she did her normally duties, her brother sneak up beside her. He didn't say so much, just walked around. "Magenta, my beautiful sister.."<p> 


	3. Cheat?

**Chapter 3 - Cheat?  
><strong>

"Magenta, my beautiful sister.. What happened to us? We where.. –"he walked behind her "- so close." Touched her neck. "But then that.. _Thing_ showed up. I'm really, really surprised that master hasn't kick her out yet..With that _behavior.. _"  
>Magenta spun around, looked in her brothers eyes. Dark blue. "What do you want, Riff?"<p>

"Nothing, my dear sister, I just miss.. us I suppose. "

"Well, you don't make me miss you when you talk about Columbia_. In that way_. She's my friend youknow-" she snarled.

"I know _that_" He cut off.

She bit her lip, angry. If it was something Magenta couldn't stand, it was when she got interrupt. Riff Raff knew that, and he's eyes went from angry to vulnerable.

"Genta.. I'm so sorry. I don't know why I said those things. Forgive me." He said.

"It's all right, Riff. But don't ever do it again, never. "Magenta said and wagged her finger. He gave her a quick smile.

"Friends?" Magenta quickly nodded her head, but couldn't say something more. Their master's voice thundered through the entire castle.

"Where is _she?" murmur. _Heel steps. They gave each other a quick glance, and then Magenta continued to sweep the floor. Riff Raff.. well, tried to do something important. In the corner of her eye, she saw the elevator. And her master. Angry. He took three short steps. "Where. Is. _She?" _

"Who?" magenta said, and suddenly her bottoms seemed interesting.

"Don't play dumb, Magenta. You know certainly well who I meant. Columbia. " The English accent rumbled thought the whole room.

"Well.. She's probably out. " Frank rolled he's eyes.

"Yeah, I'm not an idiot Magenta. But what's _so _important that she's gone five days a week? "

Magenta bit her lip, but not in anger. She was confused. Riff Raff began

"She... I think... She got bored. You know, you're working on your creation. So she's maybe out, making some.. New friends?" As fast she said that, she heard how silly it sounded. Columbia, making some _new friends. _

Frank snorted. "Well well well. I think somebody is lying. But if it's true, that Columbia _meeting _new _friends_, I can simply.. Kick her out. Right? Cause she won't need us. "

_Oh crap._ _He __had__ me__ in__a little box._

"And-"he continued, smiled."You two wouldn't mind, right"

Magenta opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

"But if you suppress the truth, you better tell me where she is. Now!"

Riff raff looked at her. She didn't wanna cheat on her best friend – but feared what Frank could do to her. She opened her mouth one more time..

She lay in her small bed, and the bad conscience slowly crept over her. She could hear Columbia and Franks fight. She repeated what Riff Raff had told her; "Magenta, it wasn't your fault, Master should had figured out anyway… You know how he is…" But it didn't make her feel better.

"Cheat on you? Frank! You're the one who always cheat on me. "Columbias voice where even _higher_ when she was upset.

"Not five days a week!"

"You're right Frankie.. you cheat on me _six _days a week!"

Magenta gasped. No one offended Frank. Ever. _Oh dearest Columbia. __What__have you given__yourself__into?_

"Well, If that so… Go and pack your baggage."

Now it was Columbia's turn to gasp.

"But Frank – I have no else to go! I.. love you."

"Tsk. You show it in a strange way-"

"Bu-"

"If you introduce me to this.. Eddie. I might forgive you. _Might._"

"For what for?" Columbia nearly yelled.

"Tsk, my darling, you will see."

"Does it have something to do with…"

Heel steps. A door closed. "The creation?"


	4. Tears

**Tears**

**A/N Thanks for reading. Because this is my first fanfic, I love to hear what I can do better, what's good etc. **

Columbia couldn't think clearly. She was in such a happy rush when she returned back from Eddie, they had danced for what seemed like hours, and he was.. so kind to her. But then… Frank. She pressed her head against her knees. Why? Why did he have to ruin it? She didn't want him to be angry at her either. A small thought pop:t up in her head; '_Introduce Eddie for Frank isn't.. That bad?' _Columbia sighed, knew that she was lying. Frank would probably steal him from her. And of course, Eddie should choose Frank. Who wouldn't? And if he surprisingly enough did not do it, Frank should get angry. She started cry.

**...  
><strong>

Magenta stranded in front of the stove. She did American Pancakes, Columbia's favorites. She herself hated them. To… fluffy. She turned around, her brother stood in the doorway. She turned her eyes towards the pancakes. "Shouldn't you be in the lab?"

"Err, yes. But the creation is almost ready. The only thing that's missing is a brain. Or, a piece of a brain. " he said and began to remove he's gloves.

"So, I got orders to go downstairs and help you. I will be back when Master have found a victim."

"Wait…" Magenta whirled. "A victim?"

"Yes – it must be a human brain, fresh and fit the creation. But Magenta, please turn around. Your pancakes are getting burn-"

"How awful!"

"Yes I know, my dearest sister, but your pancakes.."

Magenta gave him a quick hug. "We'll talk more later-"

"Magenta! Your pancakes!" Magenta turned around, There was smoke from the frying pan. "Bloody…Hell!"

**...**

_A month later_

"Eddie, this is Frank. Frank, Eddie. Eddie, Frank" Columbia said with quivering voice. Eddie gave Columbia a "what-the-hell-are-we-doing-her-with-this-creepy-guy-" glance. Columbia looked guilty. Frank smiled. "Pleasant to meet you in… Person, Eddie."

Eddie mumbled something. Like "nicemeetto"

"So what do you do, Eddie?"

"Delivery boy"

"Oh… How charming. How old are you?"

"24, if I here for a interview or what?"

"Still young…" Frank gave Riff Raff a look. "Darling, I want to speak with Eddie. By myself. "

Columbia screamed inside her head. _No, I won't leave. You can't just tell me how to do. I'm a person! _But she took a deep breath, smiled, and walked out of the room.

**...**

_Half an hour later_

Frank walked out from the room, with a satisfied smile. Columbia closed her eyes. _Please please please. Eddie…_ "Where is he?" Columbia said with a sticking smile. "Eddie? He went home. And bytheway… He's going to be here quite a lot. "

"What do you want with him?" Columbia said confused.

"Oh, nothing personal…" he said and started walking out of the room. He stopped one meter from the door. "-Just he's brain"

Columbia started screaming. Crying. She did it for seconds, minutes, hours. She didn't know. Then she saw a red haired figure standing in the doorway. Columbia continued crying, screamed. "Columbia.." the person said, and ran to her. Gave her a long hug. In her arms, Columbia sank to the floor. "Why…" she whispered, while she was gasping after her breath. Magenta stroked her hair. When Columbia felled asleep, she slowly whispered; "I will have revenge one day. I promise you Columbia. I promise"


	5. Heart shattered

**Heart shattered**

Magenta and Columbia sat in their room, Columbia was reading and Magenta smoked. As usual. But suddenly, Columbia walked to the mirror. Magenta raised an eyebrow. She took a blonde lock in her hand, watched it. Columbia gave it a disgusted look. "I want to change, Magenta. I'm to… sweet. Blonde hair. Favoritefood is pancakes. How childish. "

Magenta watched her. "I don't know how we can do about the pancakes… But I can change your hair if you want. And dye it, too"

Columbia nodded and closed her eyes. She hadn't changed her hair since second grade. Magenta went up to her, slowly began to cut her hair. Blonde curls filled the floor. Then she shaved of Columbia's eyebrows. Columbia where shaking. One hour later, Columbia looked in the mirror. "Oh Mag, I look completely… crazy. But In a hot way, I think. How did you get this…? Color" Magenta smiled. "A domestic secrets"

**/…/**

The time went by and Columbia forgave Frank. Magenta wasn't too grumpy about it; she knew Columbia would do it sooner or later. _Poor little naive girl. _And Eddie became locked away in the freezer. Columbia acted okay about it, but Magenta could hear her cry in the middle of the night when she thought everyone was sleeping. The creation was almost done, just one detail left. Master would hold a great celebration in a few days, and there he would present the creation. Because of that, Magenta had to do twice as much as usual. So Magenta's mood fell, and she became surly against Columbia and her brother.

One night, she stumbled into their room after being scrubbed floors in secure, five hours. Columbia bounced up towards her. "Heeeyyy Mag!" Magenta sighed and collapsed into bed. Columbia raised her eyebrow. "No talk? Not even a hello?" "Shut up Col." Magenta snapped. Columbia shrugged. "Someone has woken up on the wrong side…"

"I was perfectly good when I woke up this morning, _Columbiaa. _But your darling _Frankie_ shall have a big party day after tomorrow. For the creation you know? So I got to work my ass off. And-" _Don't say it Magenta, Its terrible. Your already hurt her enough. Shut up. _But Magenta wanted to take out her anger on someone.

"Guess what Col? I hope you have reached this by yourself, but if not, I got to tell you. When _Frankie _has received his little boy-toy,_ you_ are not required anymore. And that you just gave Frank Eddie like that. " She continued.

Then she realized what she just said. Gasped. _I told you. _Columbia opened her mouth and closed it over and over again, so she looked like a fish. Eventually she whispered; "I really didn't think that of you, Magenta. _I thought… _That you wasn't like everyone else in this… In this unfeeling castle." Columbia stood up. Her face had a reddish color. "But yeah, right! You are all UFO:S." With those words she ran out of the room. Magenta sank into bed. But she didn't cry. _She never cried. _

_**/.../**  
><em>

Early the next day, Magenta started search for Columbia. _Have to solve it. Have to. _But after half an hour she had to give up. The next day the guest should arrive. So everything had to be in a perfect shape. _Everything. _

**A/N: next chapter Janet and Brad shall arrive! And this chapter is a bit shorter, sorry for that.  
><strong>


	6. Time Warp

**Chapter 6 - Time Warp**

Six o'clock. _House cleaned, check. Food? Check. Masters throne in the center of everything? Check. The creation? Check. Okay, what's more.. _Magenta looked around. _Columbia. No idea. _She closed her eyes. Remembered Columbia's behavior round her. Ignored. Ignored throughout the whole day. For dinner she didn't showed up. _Sick, _her master told her. And due to that, Columbia had to sleep in the guest room. So Magenta hadn't a chance to apologize herself. And now… Well, thirty minutes left to the party. Not so hopeful.

The doorbell rang. _Unexpected guests? _They hadn't have unexpected "guests" for quite a while. She leaned against the stair handles, grinned, whilst her brother started walked to the door. She enjoyed unexpected guests – she and her brother were allowed to show up "Time Warp" then. Just to heat up, usually humans, unprepared brains. She heard voices – something about a telephone, a car. _The usual. _Then she heard footsteps. She breathed slowly.

"Are you having a party?" a woman voice. _Quite lame, _flashed trough Magenta's head.

"You've arrived on a rather special night. It's one of the master's affairs." She could hear her brother's enjoyment.

"Oh, lucky him" that female voice again.

Magenta started glide down the handle. "You are lucky, he's lucky, I am lucky, we're all lucky!" And started laughing. When she reached the floor, she checked out the earthlings. A man, pretty young, tall and… Extremely geeky. The woman where young, curly hair. She carried a boring, non showing pink dress. She we're scared, obviously. Magenta laughed, again.

It were nearly end of Time Warp, and Columbia had her tap dance. Magenta smiled against her. But Columbia didn't received the smile, but collapsed the stairs. Columbia quickly rose up. Tap her hat and started walking towards Magenta. Riff Raff gave her a quick glance. Columbia opened her mouth, but before she started talking the dance started again. She rapidly shook her head and continued dancing.

**/…/**

The creation where born. Frankie were in the middle of he's sung when the freezer started peeping. Columbia weren't too happy, She felt overlooked. And her fight didn't to things better. _That stupid… Thing. Rocky. Why did Frankie had to do him? I mean… I can at least talk._ The beep got her heart to do volts. She knew Eddie where… Okay, probably, he where dead. Which human can take four months in a.. Freezer? But when she heard the roar from a motorcycle… She knew it was Eddie. She _knew. _

"_**Eddieee!"**_ Columbia screamed, and the wall fell in two. And there… Her man. She were filled with relief, and felt that everything should go well from now on. They started dancing, she giggled like a little girl. _Thank you. Thank you, thank youu thank you thank you. _She pushed him down to the floor, they started to roll around. Just the smell of him… _I love you. I love you. _But suddenly, he rose up. Jumped up to he's motorcycle, started travel around. Then Columbia noticed Frank. He pushed in Rocky in the elavator, and he's eyes… they burned. Or, that was Columbia first thought when she first saw him. She turned around, tried to find Eddies eyes. _Run away, Eddie. Go. Eddie!_

Magenta we're pushed out of the freezer. Her master where enraged. She turned around, and saw him take out the hammer. _No, no no. No. No. You can't do this to her. You can't. _But Master couldn't hear her, he had a evil grin. Eddie didn't notice, so he jumped of the motorcycle. Took up Columbia, put her down on the bike. Then, Eddie spun around. He started screaming, but it quickly overwhelmed by Columbia's high level cry. Magenta clenched her jaws for not start screaming in rage.

**A/N thanks for reading!**


	7. Breath

**A/N rest in peace, Amy Winehouse 3**

**Chapter 7 - Breath**

Magenta breathed out. The night where over. All the guest, expect Brad and… Jane? Had leaved. Relief. Her foots ached, and she was completely exhausted. _Rest. _She closed her eyes, but pictures of blood appeared. She flinched. Magenta rose up, and knew she couldn't sleep after all _that._

_Columbia… Got to find Columbia. _She gave a quick glance toward the _ o'clock. Where is she? _Pictures of Columbia with blood from her wrists, hanging from the ceiling, turned up in her head._ No, you know Col. She wouldn't do that. _Another voice appeared in her head: _Do you? Of cours I do, you idiot. Well, why doesn't you know where she is? _Magenta began to think about an argument, summarized that she was in argue with _herself._

**/…/**

An hour later, Columbia slipped in. Magenta froze. A lonely teardrop emerged. Magenta didn't know how to react, Columbia curled up in her little bed. Not a single sob, but her tears kept to flow. She looked dull. Not vulnerable, just.. a shell. Columbia switched position, sat in a fetal position. Magenta heaved herself off the bed, walked with quiet steps to Columbia's bed. Held her.

"_Why_" Columbia whispered. "_why my life. Why. Why Eddie?"_

Magenta had good mind to get up and kill Frank at once.

**/…/**

_**A/N, I'm going to change a bit from the movie. In the movie it went so fast – so I'm going to make Janet and Brads visit a bit longer. So, Janet going to sleep with Rocky this day instead. Right? **_

Magenta woke up with a big smile – not with evilness, about Eddies death, that she was forgiven. The breakfast went smoothly, her chores went easier since her master was busy with Brad and Janet. A few hours til dinner, Columbia walked down the stairs. "Hey Mags! You _got_ to see this. U know our TV?" Magenta nodded. _That crapthing. _"We can connect the cameras and check out our new guests!" she pronounced it all with such joy, so Magenta began to wonder if she just pretended.

"Sure… Go and fix it, I will be up in a sec"

…

Columbia demonstrated the TV with pride. A picture of the lab was on it. "Okay, I found Brad, but that isn't so interesting, he just smoke-" Columbia's voice became a bit downhearted "Frank's with him… And I just felt like, that's not so…" Columbia cut herself.

Magenta opened her mouth, but Columbia talked first "Ehm… But no big deal, right? So I checked trough the castle… And Janet is in the lab!"

"Okay, I guess we can give it a try" Magenta didn't want her to feel bad, but for her, it wasn't that _interesting._ She had already done it several times with her brother.

Janet started talking, about the plain old "How could I do this?" blablabla shit, so Magenta developed her Nail polish. Columbia glow up. Magenta looked questioningly at her.

"Did she say something interesting?" Columbia burst out laughing. "No, but I… Oh, never mind. It's silly anyway. "  
>Magenta shrugged, and unscrew the cover. She could hear Columbia take a deep breath.<br>"CanIPaintYourToeNails?Ialwayswantedtoand.." she said very quickly.  
>"Excuse moi, but what the hell did you just said?" Magenta grinned.<br>Columbia blushed. "Can I… Paint your toenails?"  
>"I don't get why you want to – but sure" Columbia started paint, slowly and incredibly carefully. Magenta stared at the TV. Janet had discovered Rocky, and know he gently stroked her hands. She poked Columbia. Both knew what should happened, so they screamed with one mouth "Tell us about it, Janet!"<p>

She started talked about how he's only kissed before. "How laame, but do you think shes…?" Magenta nodded. "Uh-uh"

Magenta and Columbia started laughing. "Little Janet…" "Yeah, I bet Franks gonna' hate her" Columbia said, a bit satisfied.  
>They kept comment Janet, and after a while they started make fun of her. "Toucha touchhh meeeee" Columbia screamed, while she laughed so hard her face went red. "I waannaa beee diiiiiiirty" Magenta continued, and pushed Columbia at her. <em>You're wonderful. "Trhill me, chill me<em> Fuuuulfiiiill meee" Columbia screamed. "Creaaator of theee night!" They twirled around in their little couch, in what seemed for hours. _ Thank ya, Janet!_


	8. Mix

**Chapter 8 - Mix**

Magenta stood besides her brother. Red sticker where over whole he's body. "Nothing…" Riff Raff mumbled when she tentatively asked: "What's the problem, Riff?"But It had just took a few sec, before she knew what it was and who's created the problem. _Master._ She hated when he punished her brother. Herself had never got punished – she didn't knew if it was that she did everything okay, or that Master just didn't beat women.

"Oh, Riff that's terrible wounds…"  
>"Yes, I know, and he did it in front of that earthling. I think the only thing that saved me for more wounds was… Another earthling. Dr something. Eddie is apparently he's nephew. And, of course, dear <em>Janet<em> saved me a bit." He stopped talking, audited her. "I want to kill him. I _will _kill him."  
>Magenta flinched as if she had been stabbed. "We all want to, Riff. But we can't. What about the queen? She isn't going to accept that her son suddenly is dead. <em>He's her only son.<em>"  
>Magenta started clean the wounds. Riff Raff flinched and turned around. "Genta, I really appreciate this. But, you got to prepare the dinner."<br>_Shit. _"Okay, remember. We can't eat the leftovers today. Frank wants me to cook _Eddie_. Not because it will be so many good things-"she started walking toward the elevator. She pressed a key, continued. "He is mostly by fat." Her brother laughed. But the lawsuit had become tense, and she knew that her brother would not let the conversation end here.

**/…/**

Magenta we're already exhaused when all the guest were down. Everyone expect Rocky was hard to find(The lab, of cours). Janet where hiding. But Magenta more or less dragged her down. Frank were in he's bedroom, with Columbia. It was also not entirely successful – she wanted to talk to Columbia before she sat her fork into the food. But what should she do? Ask her master for a minute with Columbia? _Ha-ha_.  
>Brad talked with, Magenta found out, Dr Everett Scott. And then it was her brother. He was in a room she didn't recognize. He had a big grin in he's face, like a kid who just found out where the parents are hiding candy. "Riff… Dinner. Master want you up there." She said quickly, gave him a suspicious glance, and hurried down.<p>

**/…/**

Columbia looked around in the room. Boy, it was tense. But she enjoyed it. Brad didn't wanted to look at Janet, and Janet, full of shame, looked down in her empty plate. Rocky had a solid gaze at the food. Frank looked like he was trying to hold back a storm. _And that new_ _wheelchair _guy sat in the middle of everything and just watched. Magenta served the food, and everything where just… Silent. To the _wheelchair_ guy opened he's mouth. "I came here to discuss Eddie"  
>Columbia heart started pumping faster, a lump formed in the throat. She opened her mouth. "Eddie?"<br>Frank gave her a murderous glance. Columbia did the same as Janet, watched her plate. Memories of Eddie pushed into her head, and everything became misty. Long long long away, she heard a voice she been so in love with just a few months ago talk. "That's a rather tender subject. Another slice anyone?"  
>The fog disappeared just as fast as It became, and everything went up to her. She looked at her plate, the piece of meat that just seemed harmless was her… Her Eddie. Pure rage seethed in her face, <em>how could he?<em> She wanted to take the plate and throw it at him, she wanted to cut him open with he's heels, she wanted…But then Columbia saw Rocky, pleased, eat he's meat. _Eddies meat_. A tear was trying to squeeze through. She rose up. "E-E-xcuse me.."  
>No one cared. She rushed toward her and Magentas room. When she closed the doors, a exalted scream came out of her. "Nooooooooo"<p> 


End file.
